


Locked Out

by LuNaLoverAlex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, I guess it counts as fluff?, M/M, don't know how to tag, locked out of the house, stuck on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNaLoverAlex/pseuds/LuNaLoverAlex
Summary: Dean's just delivering the weirdest pizza he's ever heard of when something even stranger and interesting happens. Maybe it's a beginning of something better.





	Locked Out

Dean walks up to the front door of a nice town house settled in the middle of an ordinary burro. Damn people living in identical houses, hope this is the right one… 

 

“Hello!? Up here!” 

 

Dean looks around, questioning if the deep voice was calling for him.

 

“Yes, you! Pizzaman! Up here on the roof!”

 

Taking a few steps back, Dean raises his head, finding a man sitting on the roof of the house. “What… What are you doing on the roof?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

The mystery man rubbed the back of his head. “W-well… you see,I was taking out the trash then discovered that I had accidentally locked myself out. I thought maybe I could get in by the attic window, but it turned out to be locked too…” Wow was this dude’s voice  _ deep _ . Was he gargling nails while he was up there?

 

“Why are you still up there, though? I can’t imagine it’s comfy, especially with the bit of snow covering everything.” Yes Dean knew he was prying, but he couldn’t help it. He has a healthy curiosity and it’s totally not because the dude was really hot. And it definitely isn’t because the christmas lights lining the gutter made the man’s eyes sparkle and his dark ruffled hair shine with colors. 

 

The man rubbed the back of his neck then fiddled with one of the blinking lights before answering, “The ladder fell down in the process of getting up here… I had gotten tangled in the lights and accidentally kicked it while unraveling myself.” It was said so shyly that Dean almost missed it.

 

Don’t laugh Don’t laugh Don’t laugh

 

He laughed. 

 

The blush that spread across the man’s face made it worth it. 

 

“Let me get this straight, you locked yourself out and got stuck on the roof, so you ordered a pizza?” Dean snickered.

 

“N-No!” the guy scoffed, “...I called for a pizza before I noticed I was locked out…” 

 

With another chuckle, Dean set the pizza bag down on the porch swing. It wasn’t hard to find the latter laying on the thinly snow coated ground. 

 

The man let out a grateful sigh. “Thank you, it’s colder having to sit on the snowy shillings than on the porch.”

 

“No problem,” Dean dismissed, climbing up the ladder and leaning an arm on the roof, “just one question… Why a meat-lover’s supreme with  _ pineapple  _ and  _ olives _ ?” 

 

The question caught the dude off guard if his wide blinking eyes had anything to say about it. Dean thought the guy was gonna say something snarky or along the lines of confusion, but instead he broke out in laughter. It’s beauty was contagious and Dean found himself laughing along, leaning farther onto the roof. 

 

A bit of the dirt below one of the ladder’s legs gave way from the bustling of Dean’s laughter, tipping it. Dean only had enough time to let out a curse before he was grabbed up by the man, pulled onto the roof in preference of falling to certain injury. 

 

The two lay on the roof for a moment, reeling from the suddenness of the situation. “Well shit…” Dean huffed, breath puffing a little cloud. 

 

“I second that,” the other guy sighed, “now we’re both stuck up here for who knows how long.” 

 

“You’re kidding… You’re not expecting anyone to show up? What, do you live here alone or something? This big house!?” How could the dude afford such a place on his own and at such a young age?

 

“Afraid so… I inherited this house from my grandparents and my father had gathered a substantial inheritance before disappearing,” the stranger sighed, which reminded Dean…

 

“Well, if we’re gonna be up here for a while,” He offered a hand, “Hi, my name’s Dean.”

 

A tiny smile graced the man’s chapped lips. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

…

 

All in all, Dean enjoyed their night on the roof, consisting of a lot of talking, and ending in huddling close for warmth. It was a pleasant sort of eventful, mid-December evening.

 

Although being saved by Castiel’s brother, Gabriel, the next morning is a whole separate thing entirely. 

 

At least the coldness outside preserved the pizza and all three were able to have a leftover pizza breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda abrupt, isn't it? I would have fluffed it out more if I was able to work on it yesterday, like I planned, but let’s just be happy me and my father were able to get my computer up and running just in time for me to try and pump out something for the holiday...


End file.
